


Every Night

by Thunderbeard



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Caitlyn deserves so much, Character Study, So i did some found family shit, as always written while dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/pseuds/Thunderbeard
Summary: Nighttime is for Dreams, and Caitlyn is the god of them.





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonEyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/gifts), [GhostSweet (Kakepop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakepop/gifts).



> Written lowkey to feel better again so I had to do some bittersweet Caitlyn things.

Every night, Caitlyn dreamt.

Not just of her treehouse, or the endless halls of other people’s innermost thoughts. Caitlyn most often dreamt of Home.

She dreamt of her father, tall and strong. Of her mother, so beautiful and gentle. People said she looked like her, but Caitlyn couldn’t imagine it. She was still a child, growing into her body. How could she look like a woman grown?

In the mines, she welcomed these dreams. It was easier to remember them like this, happy and together, rather than the faces twisted with hatred and disgust as they gave her to the anti-theots. Their eyes weren’t warm, they seemed to scream “How could we have believed this abomination was our child?”

As time went on, these dreams changed. She gained control over her tree house, but these dreams seemed to lack anything that she could change-consciously. Her father shrunk, his stern visage replaced by a wild grin and ragged blonde hair. Her mother became younger too, her ears more pointed, her face painted with natural dyes. Suddenly there was a boisterous, drunken dwarf at her table. Xion was no longer outside, just out of reach. He wasn’t the boy her parents wanted her to marry. He was like a brother, looking freer and happier with another young man on his arm.

Every night, Caitlyn dreamt of family.


End file.
